


Versed Passion

by lovelorn78



Category: Girlsway, Sapphic romance
Genre: Adult Content, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian passion, Porn with Feelings, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelorn78/pseuds/lovelorn78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha could not stand the silence that had taken hold between she and amber.</p><p>jealousy had reared its head and now one of them would have to concede or their relationship would pay the price for their stubborn pride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versed Passion

Another week had gone by and Samantha could not stand the silence that had taken hold between she and amber. 

They were both stubborn and strong willed and neither would admit their part in the current dilemma they were going through. A chance meeting between old friends had triggered an argument over Samantha's popularity with the opposite sex. 

Samantha knew it was amber's insecurities talking but she was so hurt by her distrust that the hurtful words came out accidentally. 

Samantha shouted, Maybe I should have fucked him! 

Samantha didn't even have enough time to take her words back. All she could see was the tears building in amber's eyes. 

Samantha reached out to touch amber's cheek and was met with a swift slap to the hand, amber looked into her eyes and said, Don't, just don't!" Amber then stormed off with Samantha following suit all the while trying to apologize for her accidental remark .

It was to no avail for as soon as amber reached their room she slammed the door behind her and left Samantha looking bewilderedly towards the door.

Samantha looked at the door fixedly and said, "Baby, come on! You know I didn't mean it! 

You just irritated me with your lack of trust to which amber replied impatiently, "Now I'm irritating? Well isn't that lovely! 

Seeing that she was getting nowhere fast Samantha decides for a swift retreat and makes her way to their spare bedroom to give amber time to cool off.

Cut to the present day where now amber had resorted to giving Samantha the silent treatment to get her point across.

Samantha knew it was now time to pull out all the stops on this one or risk another night of silent sleeplessness in an empty bed.

As amber lay reclined upon the couch PRETENDING to enjoy a good book Samantha gauged the situation and then proceeded to move towards the piano. 

She quietly sat down and then began to play a soft and yet subtly tender melody. With each note ambers concentration failed her and little by little her anger began to dissipate and all the while a smirk slowly became apparent upon Samantha's lips.

Amber with a smirk of her own retorted," I know what you're doing and it's not going to work!" 

Samantha just continued to play on and then as she continued to play she turned to amber and gave her a seductive come hither stare that sent a chill down ambers spine that quaintly found its stopping point upon her now pulsing clit. 

Samantha then outstretched her hand and flicked her finger as a signal for amber to come to her .At first hesitant, amber remained stoic and tried to ignore Samantha but the more she ignored Samantha the more her clit chimed in its awareness of her presence. 

When the tingling warmth was beyond suppression she sat up and stood and then made her way slowly towards her trying not to make herself seem eager.

Once there Samantha moves her arm out of the way and lets amber stand in front of her. She pulls down the piano cover and invites amber to sit upon it. 

Once seated Samantha begins to slowly slide her hands up ambers sinewy legs and slowly lifts up her silken skirt till a moistened undergarment came into view. 

Samantha placed a delicate hand upon the glistening surface and began to caress it tenderly never once taking her gaze away from amber. The hunger within them was slowly taking over to the point of no return. 

Samantha stood before amber eyes beholding eyes .now Samantha's hand became more pronounced in its touch upon ambers heated core. 

Amber could no longer take the slow torturous tease and she grabbed Samantha's face and pulled her into a torrid kiss.

In that instant all bets were off because a fire had now been lit.

Samantha reached down and hungrily pulled down amber's panties and threw them to the side.she then kissed amber more fervently as their bodies touched against each other.

As amber teasingly began to nibble on Samantha's earlobe the moment became more heated as Samantha slid her finger slowly into the heated moistness of amber's core. 

With each thrust in and out their breathing became heavier and their kisses more animalistic .amber now began to unbutton Samantha's shirt and slide it off of her body until it lay upon the floor .

she then wrapped her legs around Samantha's waist and began to unbutton her pants as she thrust herself into Samantha's hungry fingers.

Amber gripped the back of Samantha's long, soft and silken dark hair and pulled it back until she had Samantha's neck exposed before her and began to ravage it with small nibbles and hungry kisses. 

An animalistic desire made that made Samantha want to taste and overpower overtook her and she found a way to twist herself till she was lip to lip with amber and she took that moment to rebelliously lick ambers lower lip which in turn made her growl . 

In return amber reached down and slid her hand down into Samantha's pants into her dripping wet core which she could literally feel getting warmer by the minute. 

Amber now began to feverishly pull down Samantha's jeans as she whispered in her ear, you make me sooo wet! To which Samantha replied between moan filled breaths, and you drive me wild! "

Both women smile at each other and begin simultaneously thrusting into each other's core. at first slow and tender but now it had returned to its frenetic hungry pace in which all that was felt was a volcanic warm along with a moistness that was now so pronounced their hands were glistening within it. 

As they stared into each other's eyes their hunger only grew until they were no longer thrusting but pounding within each other with their entire mite. 

With every inward motion one could hear the sounds reminiscent of waves crashing followed by the tell-tale sounds of passionate and unbridled moaning .

the upward crescendo had now begun and what was eminent could not be stopped. as amber leaned her forehead against Samantha's she felt the familiar tension build as her pussy grabbed a firm grip upon Samantha's fingers.

a similar tension took a hold of Samantha also the time had come and as they looked into each other's eyes. a familiar shudder took hold of both women and they both leaned into each other in a final attempt to keep their balance. 

When the last jolt had left their bodies they kissed passionately as if to seal their reconciliation with that kiss. and  all that is heard Is Samantha laughing, and exclaiming ,"had I known sex would get garner me forgiveness It would have saved me a week's' worth of silence ! 

in a feigned offended retort amber responds, SO ARE YOU CALLING ME EASY?" 

All that is heard now is the distant sound of kissing and laughing...........


End file.
